10 days
by ThaysCRVLH
Summary: Dez dias, esse era o tempo que ele tinha. "Em dez dias Rachel Berry será minha".
1. Chapter 1

**Glee não me pertence, é óbvio.  
Essa não é minha primeira fic, mas é a minha primeira com vários capítulos, então, qualquer erro relevem.  
Não vai ser todos os dias em que vou postar, pois fiquei de recuperação em alguma matérias, ai estão controlando o meu tempo no pc!  
-Fic Finchel**

* * *

–E ae cambada, Puck chegou! - gritou Puckerman, entrando no vestiário e vendo que só tinha Finn e Sam ali, seus amigos.

–Fala cara! - disse Sam

–E ae? - Finn

–Vei, essa escola tá muito parada, não tem nenhuma emoção ultimamente.

–Isso eu tenho que concordar contigo Puckerman - disse Sam, mexendo em seu ármario - Finn ainda tá sozinho?

–To sim, não quero saber de namoro agora não, vou aproveitar um pouco - disse Finn dando um sorriso malicioso

–Cara, bora fazer uma aposta? - Puck

–Que tipo de aposta? - Perguntou Sam

–O Finn vai ter que conquistar alguém, simples - Puck falou - Mas tipo, eu o Sam escolhemos quem é!

–Tá beleza! E ai quem vai ser?

Sam e Puck se olham, Sam dá um sinal dizendo que é pro Puck escolher, ele levanta do banco e fala:

–Rachel Berry!

–Quem é essa? - Finn perguntou com dúvida

–Aquela que faz espanhol contigo, senta lá na frente

–E desde quando você conhece ela Puckerman? - Sam perguntou

–Cara a gente é judeu, frequentamos a mesma sinagoga.

–Ahhh tá - Finn e Sam respondem ao mesmo tempo

–Tá bom, mas tipo assim tem regras? - Finn pergunta

–Diz ae loiro, já escolhi a garota, agora tu faz as regras. - Puck fala olhando para Sam.

–Tá, primeiro: Nada de dar falsas esperanças pra garota, segundo: você tem dez dias pra conquistar ela, e nem um dia a mais!

Finn para e pensa um pouco, e responde:

–Tá bom! Em dez dias Rachel Berry será minha!


	2. Primeiro dia

–Rachel filha, já levantou? - Perguntou LeRoy batendo na porta do quarto.

–Já, só estou terminando de me arrumar.

–Tá ok! Te espero lá em baixo, o café já tá pronto.

Rachel terminou de se arrumar e desceu, já encontrando seus pais na cozinha.

–Bom dia pais!

–Bom dia filha - Hiram

–Bom dia estrela! - respondeu Leroy

–Pai, tem como o senhor me levar hoje?

–Claro que sim estrela, agora vai rápido, eu tenho que sair em cinco minutos.

–Tá, vou lá em cima pegar a minha bolsa.

Subiu e pegou a sua bolsa, ao descer seu pai já estava esperando no carro.

–Tchau filha!

–Tchau pai!

Rachel vai direto para seu ármario para pegar o livro de sua primeira aula: Matemática "que chatice", pensa ela. Rachel não tinha muitos amigos na escola, só falava dez vez em quando com uma asiátia chamada Tina, e uma "Diva Negra" como Mercedes se auto-intitula. Foi direto para a sala, pois não encontrou nenhuma dessa duas, senta-se em seu lugar habitual e espera.

* * *

Finn acordou naquele dia com apenas um objetivo: Falar com Rachel Berry.

Arrumou-se e pegou o rumo para a escola.

Todo dia era a mesma cena, o corredor ia se abrindo para o QuaterBack do time, claro ele gostava, pois tinha atenção, das garotas principalmente. Abriu seu armário e pegou seu livro para a primeira aula: Matemática, "que chatice". Foi para a sala, ao entrar tentou ver quem era a "tal" Rachel Berry. Ao ver quem era pensou "até que não é tão feinha assim", o professor logo chega na sala e manda todos sentarem.

–Alunos, eu vou fazer um trabalho, é em dupla, e vale quarenta por cento da nota, então facão

–Professor, a gente que escolhe a dupla? – Um aluno pergunta

–Não, eu já pensei nisso, eu escolhi, eu vou dizendo e já se sentem junto, por que é um assunto extenso então todo tempo é precioso: Hmmm... Beck e Jacob, Vanessa e Cary, Sugar e Noah, Andrew e Matt e Finn e... – "Finn e Rachel, Finn e Rachel" – Rachel; prontos comecem logo, o que estão esperando.

Alguns estavam felizes com suas duplas outros com desgosto, mas tinha um especialmente que soltava fogos por dentro, Finn, é claro. Ia ser fácil, pois ele teria que passar um largo tempo com ela, ai era só jogar o charme e pronto, estava na papo.

Finn se levantou de sua cadeira e foi chegando perto da onde Rachel estava sentada, onde observava seu livro distraída.

–Oi, Rachel Berry, né? – Finn perguntou, fazendo Rachel se levantar assustada.

–O-o-oi, sim, a-acho que ir-remos fazer dupla junto né? – Rachel perguntou gaguejando.

–Sim, vai ser legal, sabe conhecer gente nova. – Finn disse dando seu sorriso de lado, já Rachel achou que derreteria ao ver aquele sorriso, ainda mais por alguns dias, iria ter que se acostumar, pensou ela.

–Hmmm – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair de sua boca.

–Finn, Rachel – disse o professor chegando perto da mesa onde eles estavam – vocês irão fazer as questões de 15 a 40 da página 58, 59 e 60, ok!

–Bom, podemos começar então? – perguntou Finn ao ver que Rachel não pronunciava nenhuma palavra.

–Tá, ér va-vamos fazer – respondeu gaguejando.

Depois de um tempo respondendo as questões calados, o sinal estava pra tocar, e Finn viu que teria que fazer um esforço pra se aproximar de Rachel.

–Sabe, Rachel, eu acho que não dá pra respondermos essas questões somente na sala de aula e eu estive pensando se não tem como a gente estudar na minha ou na sua, sabe pra terminar o trabalho.

–Ér, também acho – respondeu nervosa

–Bom, então eu acho que eu vou ter que me encontrar com você pelo resta da semana, a gente pode fazer na sua casa, se não importar.

"Que merda é essa Finn Hudson sendo gentil?"

–Tá pode ser, sabe lá pelas 16:00 tá bom pra você?

–Não, eu saio do treino de 16:30, mas 17:00 tá melhor.

–Tá, mas você nem sabe onde eu moro.

–Claro que sei.

O sinal neste momento toca, e Finn se levanta para ir, mas não sem antes dar seu famoso sorriso de lado, deixando uma Rachel Berry muito sonhadora na cadeira.

* * *

A verdade era que Finn não sabia onde era a casa da Rachel, por isso, teve que ligar pra Deus e o mundo pra ver se alguém sabia, já eram 17:15 e ele estava passando pela quinta vez no mesmo quarteirão, até que Puck lhe liga. Ao atender Puck já vai logo falando.

–Cara, porque não me disse que queria saber onde é a casa da Berry?

–E você sabe? – Finn perguntou

–Claro que eu sei, a gente é da mesma sinagoga, minha mãe e os pais dela se conhecem, já fui milhares de vezes na casa dela.

–Ahhh tá, me passa aí o endereço então.

Depois de mais 10 minutos rodando Finn chega a casa de Rachel.

–Oi, sei que demorei mas me atrasei um pouco.

–Oi, achei que não viria mais.

–Mas vim, não?

–É veio. Vamos lá pra cozinha fazer o trabalho.

–Tá ok!

Logo estavam na cozinha sentados à mesa, há praticamente duas horas, fazendo o trabalho. Rachel estava se incomodando, por quê? Finn estava toda hora lhe dedicando olhares carinhos, e sempre a elogiando. Mas um tempo se passou e Rachel nem notou quando seus pais chegaram em casa.

–Filha, já estava em casa? – Hiram perguntou

–Estou na cozinha.

–Ahh – LeRoy se assustou ao ver aquela figura desconhecida na cozinha.

–Ah, pai esse é o Finn, a gente tá fazendo um trabalho juntos.

–Hmmm...

–Bom, eu acho que já vou indo – disse Finn se levantando e indo em direção à porta.

–Tá eu te acompanho até a porta.

–Bom, então tchau Rachel – disse Finn já do lado de fora da casa – Tchau – deu um beijo na bochecha de Rachel, virou-se e foi para o carro, com um grande sorriso no rosto e com o pensamento de que a aposta já estava ganha.

Enquanto Rachel estava paralisada olhando Finn indo para o carro, com a cara mais abobada do mundo.

É aquela semana ia ser longa!


	3. Segundo dia

As pessoas que vinham andando no corredor viraram a cabeça para ver aquela cena. Ninguém acreditava, mas Finn Hudson, o QuaterBack, conversando com ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que uma qualquer, uma loser, Rachel Berry. Alguns olhavam a cena com desprezo, outros simplesmente fechavam a cara não acreditando naquela cena, o único que não parecia incomodado era o próprio Finn, pois a própia Rachel estava se incomodando com os olhares dos "colegas" de escola dela.

-Você tá incomodada né? - Finn perguntou depois de um tempo percebendo que Rachel estava inquieta.

-Não - Rachel respondeu, Finn lhe olhou com um das sobrancelhas levantadas, como se não acreditasse no que ela disse – Tá, eu to um pouco sim, sabe as pessoas nunca me viram conversando com você, Finn Hudson, o QuaterBack, o que as pessoas vão pensar de mim, OH MEU DEUS! VÃO PENSAR QUE VOCÊ QUER SÓ SEXO COMIGO! – disse já um pouco mais alto, mas não o suficiente de outras pessoas escutarem.

-Ei, ei, calma, não vou deixar eles pensarem isso, eu nunca ia querer só sexo com você... – Deixou a frase no ar, deixando uma Rachel Berry muito mais curiosa.

-Co-co-mo assim? Você não quer só sexo comigo? – Perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas em forma de dúvida.

-Bom, sei lá acredita que alguém pode ser interessar romanticamente por outra pessoa somente com um dia e meio de convivência? – Finn perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que levava a sua mão direita ao rosto de Rachel, e com as costas das mãos acariciou a bochecha dela. No mesmo instante Rachel se estremeceu com o contato, suspirou pesadamente por alguns segundos fechou os olhos antes de responder:

-Não sei.

-Pois se, eu te dissesse que acho você linda – "por parte não é mentira", pensou Finn. Rachel jurou que podia derreter ali, afinal Finn Hudson estava falando que ela era linda.

-Obrigado – a única coisa que conseguiu responder, pois por dentro estava saltitante, mas por uma coisa não esperava e que lhe surpreendeu.

Finn foi se aproximando de Rachel naquele momento, que se dane o que outros pensariam, ele iria beijar Rachel Berry. Percebeu que ela ficou um pouco mais nervosa, levou a mão que estava em sua bochecha e segurou singelamente seu queixo, olhou profundamente em seus olhos, fechou-os e pronto aconteceu. Finn juntou seus lábios com o de Rachel, ela demorou um pouco mais, talvez pela surpresa, mas rapidamente fechou os seus também,

Não passou daquilo, um simples e singelo toque, um simples selinho, mas bastante demorado. Quando Finn pensou em tomar uma iniciativa, o sinal para a aula bateu, se separou lentamente dela, que por alguns instante ainda ficou perplexa, ele a olhou deu um de seus sorrisos de lado, ela também sorriu.

-Desculpe, mas eu não me aguentei, será que isso responde a sua pergunta? Sabe se alguém pode se interessar por outra com apenas um dia de convivência. Antes de sair deu uma piscadela, do outro lado, Rachel ainda ficou um tempo paralisada, pois, não é todo dia que o garoto mais popular do colégio lhe beija.

* * *

-AMIGA CONTA O BAFO AGORA! – Kurt gritou com Rachel assim que eles entrarão pela porta da casa dela, Finn e Rachel não se encontraram mais naquele dia, pois nenhuma das aulas batia.

-Que bafo Kurt? – perguntou confusa

-QUE BAFO? AQUELE BEIJO QUE FINN HUDSON LHE DEU, NO CORREDOR, ONDE TODOS PODEM VER!

-Primeiro: acalma, segundo: foi só um beijinho e terceiro: como você sabe?

-Tá, eu tava te procurando pra gente ir pra aula junto, quando eu virei o corredor e vi você perto do seu armário com Finn Hudson, fiquei parado vendo o que aquilo ia dar, foi então que tudo ocorreu, um beijo, tudo bem não foi O beijo, mas foi alguma coisa, será que ele tá gostando de você? – falou tudo tão rápido que Rachel esperou um pouco, mas a pergunta lhe paralisou por completo "será que ele tá gostando de você?"

-Bom não sei dizer Kurt, ele veio com um papo estranho de estar atraído romanticamente por alguém, mas vai que não sou eu né! – Disse tentando convencer mais a si mesma que Kurt.

-Bom, sei lá, faço o que quiser, mas só digo uma coisa, ele tá querendo algo contigo e não é só amizade, bom já vou indo, beijos e tchau. – disse indo em direção a porta – nos vemos amanhã.

-Tchau – só conseguiu dizer isso, pois sua cabeça estava a mil, com a possibilidade de Finn Hudson estar se apaixonando por ela.

Naquele dia nem dormiu direito, pois seu cérebro sempre a traía levando seus pensamentos a Finn, no outro dia teria que tirar essa história a limpo.

* * *

**Eu simplesmente amo amizade HummelBerry!**


	4. Terceiro dia

Ao abrir à porta a cara não poderia ser outra. De surpresa com um pouquinho de espanto.

-Finn? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Rachel, pois Finn alguns minutos antes de ela sair de casa apareceu em sua porta.

-Vim te buscar, ué? Pra te levar pra escola. – Disse em um tom divertido – Posso entrar?

-Ah, tá claro, entra! – Disse dando o espaço suficiente para que Finn passasse – Me levar pra escola? Como assim?

-Vim te pegar, pra gente ir junto. – Disse chegando mais perto da garota.

-Por que está fazendo isso? – Perguntou atordoada

-Isso o quê? – Perguntou colocando a sua mão no rosto de Rachel.

-Isso, você nunca notou em mim, e agora só por que nós estamos fazendo um trabalho juntos, você está me jogando o seu "charme". – disse direta querendo logo esclarecer aquela situação confusa de ontem.

-Sei lá, sabe acho que a gente só precisa de chance pra conhecer direito.

-Humm... Entendo, mas porque eu? Sabe, não sou desejada nem bonita como as Cheerios, sabe eu, falo demais, sou egocêntrica, um pouco egoísta, não me visto bem, não tenho o nariz pequeno, sou estranha, sou...

A frase não foi terminada, pois Finn colou os seus lábios com o dela. De início, Rachel não acreditava, ficou um tempo com os olhos abertos, mas logo depois, ao sentir a língua de Finn pedindo passagem, esqueceu-se de tudo. Lançou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Finn, enquanto ele colocava seus braços em volta da cintura, a trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Passaram-se minutos, quando sentiram a necessidade de se separarem. Lentamente, foram se separando, dando um último selinho.

-Por que você fez isso? – Perguntou depois de um tempo.

-Rachel, sei que você não é desejada, vai você é mais bonita que todas as Cheerios juntas. É sério, você é muito linda! Ainda mais vermelha. – Falou rindo, ao ver como ela ficou corada só com as palavras dele.

-PARA! – Disse dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

-A gente já pode ir?

-Já deixa só eu pegar minhas coisas. –Disse se soltando dele e subindo para pegar sua bolsa.

Ao ver a garota subir, sorriu vitorioso!

* * *

-E ai cara? Como anda com a Rachel? – Puck perguntou ao entrar no vestiário e ver seu amigo lá.

-Cara, tem certeza que quer esperar os 10 dias? Pois pra mim, ela já tá no papo – Disse vitorioso.

-Ixi, tá se achando é gostosão! – Disse brincando

-E aí pessoal! – Disse Sam, ao entrar no vestiário.

-Já ta sabendo? O Finn tá se achando o gostosão só por que a Berry já tá caidinha por ele. – Puck falou.

-É sério isso? Tão rápido assim? Putz, tá com tanto charme assim? – Disse Sam brincando com o amigo.

-HAHA, seus sem graça! E sim, a Rachel já ta caidinha por mim – Disse continuando – Gente esqueçam a aposta, ela foi tão fácil, achei que iria ter trabalho, mas não, pelo contrário, foi mais fácil do que imaginei.

-Mesmo assim a aposta continua – Puck disse – Cara mudando de assunto, quando você vai falar com a Fabray, Evans? – Questionou.

-O quê? Por que falar com a Quinn? – Sam falou com uma voz de quem não está ligando.

-O Puck tem razão. Quando você vai falar pra ela idiota, que tá afim dela? – Finn se pronunciou – Cara, não aguento mais olhar pra você com cara de idiota quando a Quinn passa.

-A tá, o mesmo sorrisinho que você deu quando falou na Berry, né? Acha que eu não reparei?

-Que? Acha que eu to apaixonado pela Rachel, não, nunca! - Disse tentando convencer mais a si mesmo.

Puck e Sam se entre olharam e deram de ombros, afinal não seria nada, né?

* * *

-Oi! – Disse Finn, ao se aproximar de Rachel no corredor.

-Oi – Respondeu terminando de arrumar suas coisas no armário

-Vai querer que eu te leve? – Perguntou.

-Claro, se você me trouxe, vai ter que me levar, não vou a pé, minha casa é praticamente do outro lado da cidade. – Disse divertida

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar seus pais não poderiam escolher um lugar melhor pra se esconder – Falou Finn, rindo.

-Você é engraçado Finn – Disse virando seu rosto pra ele. Ao ouvir isso sentiu seu peito de encher de orgulho, com o elogio que ela lhe deu.

-Eu poderia fazer stand-up, né? – Perguntou divertido

-Não exagera – disse enquanto fechava o armário – Vamos?

-Vamos! – Disse lhe dando o braço para ela segurar. Rachel exitou um pouquinho, mas logo segurou em seu braço.

Foram até o carro, conversando coisas alheias e rindo. Durante todo o caminho foi assim, rindo, fazendo piadas, conversando besteiras.

Quem os visse pelo lado de fora, acharia até que eram um casal de namorados qualquer.

* * *

-Não você está fazendo errado! - Exclamou ao ver que Finn errava pela enésima vez a mesma questão do trabalho de matemática - Você transfere esse número pra cá!

Finn coçou o pescoço nervoso, estava tentando entender, ele jura, mas matemática era mais difícil do que ele pensava.

-A gente pode parar um pouquinho? Já estamos a quase duas horas aqui sentados fazendo esse trabalho, e meu corpo tá começando a doer.

-Tá! Eu to ficando com a vista embaçada de ver tanto números. Sabe, poderia ter umas questões mais fáceis nesse trabalho! – Disse se levantando indo em direção à geladeira – Quer uma água?

-Quero! –disse se levantando e esticando um pouco do corpo.

-Aqui – disse lhe entregando um copo com água – Acho que já pode ir, sabe, não to com, mas nenhuma vontade de ver números hoje, se eu ver vou pirar!

-Também acho, minha mãe deve estar preocupada, pois não avisei que viria para aqui.

- Eu te levo até a porta – Rachel foi andando um pouco na frente, quando chegou perto da porta Finn a puxou pela cintura, tirando-a do chão – FINN, AHH, ME SOLTA, ME COLOCA NO CHÃO!

Finn fez o que ela mandou, mas a virou no mesmo instando lhe roubando um beijo de tirar um fôlego. Ficaram ali por minutos, ninguém queria parar, mas a necessidade de ar falou mais alto, e foram se separando calmamente.

-Tem que parar com isso, eu vou começar a me acostumar – Rachel disse, um pouco divertida e um pouco séria.

-Não tem problema – disse dando um sorriso de lado – Tchau! – deu mais um beijo, abriu a porta e foi embora.

Ao fechar a porta o sorriso de ambos não poderia ser maior.


	5. Quarto dia

Sam estava nervoso, naquele dia iria falar diretamente com Quinn, sem mais ninguém. Só ele e ela! Ele e Quinn!

O que vou falar? Chamo-a pra sair? Deus, porque conversar com uma garota ainda, mas a que você estiver apaixonado e tão difícil?

Essas e outras perguntas foram se formando em sua cabeça, pensou em desistir. Dar meia-volta ou passar direto. Mas quando viu, já estava parado ao lado dela. Observou a garota guardar alguma coisa no seu armário, quando ao perceber a presença de Sam virou-se e cumprimentou:

-Oi Sam! – disse delicadamente;

-O-oi! Tudo bem? – disse, agradecendo a Deus que sua voz saiu meio falha, mas saiu.

-Tudo, e com você? Você tá legal? – disse ao reparar a cor do menino, mais branco que papel!

-Estou sim, estou ótimo pra falar a verdade! – "cara respira, tá parecendo um otário" – Quinn, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

-Tá bem, o que é? – respondeu fechando seu armário e se virando totalmente para o garoto.

-Sabe, e que eu queria saber, se você estaria livre no sábado? Sabe se tiver a gente podia sair, ir ao Breadstix, jantar? – ao terminar a frase pensou o quanto foi idiota! Dias ensaiando aquela fala, iria simplesmente chegar e dizer: "quer sair comigo sábado?", mas não saiu àquela frase enorme. Mas não tinha culpa, Quinn o deixava nervoso.

-Sério? – os olhos da garota se iluminaram – Adoraria sabe, nenhum garoto me chamou pra sair até hoje. – disse um pouco cabisbaixa com a triste realidade.

-Verdade? Uma garota tão bonita como você? – disse, mas logo depois se arrependendo continuou: - Desculpa, eu não deveria ter falado isso, eu, eu...

-Não tudo bem! Acho que causo essa reação, mas então, mudando de assunto, sábado estarei pronta as 20h00min, te espero! – deu um beijo em sua bochecha e saiu andando.

Sam não podia estar mais feliz, sua felicidade era tanta que ele podia dar um soco no ar ali mesmo, sair pulando que nem uma criança quando ganha um doce.

* * *

Risadas.

Era tudo que se ouvia da mesa onde eles estavam sentados.

Na verdade, Rachel era a que mais ria. Ria de qualquer coisa que Finn soltara. Já tinha feito tanta piada que nem sabia mais do que ria.

Depois de um tempo, assim que se acalmaram Finn perguntou:

-Rachel, sabe amanhã eu vou jogar, e eu queria saber se você queria ir assistir comigo, logo depois, quem sabe a gente vai pro Breadstix?

Rachel hesitou um pouco, apesar de estar conversando com Finn ultimamente, ainda não tinha se acostumado com a ideia de Finn estar andando e perguntando sempre como ela está. Sem falar nos beijos, foram poucos que rolaram, nas desses poucos foram o suficiente para ela ficar sem ar.

Depois de um tempo, Rachel ainda não tinha respondido sua pergunta, chamou-lhe a atenção de novo:

-E então?

-Ah, tá ok! Breadstix depois do jogo, eu topo!

Não pode evitar sentir umas cócegas na boca do estômago ao ver Finn sorrir daquele jeito que só ele pode sorrir, com as famosas covinhas!

-Só depois de terminamos o trabalho hoje, temos que adiantar um pouco, e pra entregar terça-feira, e ainda nem fizemos a metade – disse divertida.

-Sim senhora! – falou batendo continência.


	6. Quinto dia parte 1

**Desculpa a demora! Mas aí está o quinto capítulo que foi dividido em duas partes**

* * *

A torcida gritava ao ver o time do McKinley entrar em campo. As líderes já balançavam seus famosos pompons. Da arquibancada Rachel via tudo, as líderes já faziam suas coreografias para animar a torcida. O time, tanto da casa como o convidado, já se aqueciam. Mas seus olhos apenas procuravam uma pessoa. Finn. Assim que o viu, naquele uniforme, logo um sorriso bobo apareceu em seu rosto. Ainda era tudo irreal para ela, saber que Finn Hudson estava afim de alguém como ela. Como um imã, Finn também olhou para ela, sorriu ao ver ela ali. Assim como tinham combinado. Ela iria para o jogo e logo depois iriam para o Breadstix. Acenou com um sorriso no rosto.

Logo o time foi chamado pela treinadora para uns últimos avisos, já seria a hora de começar. Todo o time estava nervoso. Não era um semifinal ou final de campeonato era apenas as seletivas para a final, mas faziam mais de cinco anos que o time não chegava lá. Apenas de estarem ali eram vitoriosos.

O jogo inteiro foi tenso. O outro time não era fraco, e sempre cercavam os jogadores.

O apito soou indicando o final da partida. O time do McKinley ganhou, por poucos pontos, uma vitória acirradíssima. Mas o time estava feliz. Iriam pela primeira vez em anos para as Semifinais!

Depois de passado um tempo de comemorações, Finn se afastou do time e foi até as arquibancadas, onde Rachel ainda estava lá.

-Ei! Parabéns! Só não lhe dou um abraço agora porque você está todo suado e sabe, não quero se melar de suor. – Disse Rachel, ao ver ele se aproximando.

-Não tudo bem! Obrigado! Olha eu vou tomar um banho juro que não vou demorar se quiser esperar em outro lugar tudo bem. – Falou, não queria deixar a garota esperando ali.

-Não tudo bem. Eu vou para a sala do Coral. Sabe onde é? – Perguntou e viu Finn negando com a cabeça – É perto da sala dos professores, é fácil achar!

-Tá ok! Prometo que não irei demorar! – Disse e se afastou indo em direção ao vestiário

* * *

Logo após o jogo Quinn foi direto para casa. Precisava se arrumar, claro! Estava muito ansiosa, pois nunca tinha tido um verdadeiro encontro. Só namorou um cara, em sua outra escola, Alex, e ficou com ele meio que por causa da popularidade.

Queria dar uma chance a ela de ser feliz. Sam não era popular, mas quer saber ela não estava nem aí pra isso. Já vira ele andar com Finn e Puck, o que demonstrava que eram amigos.

16h00m. Ainda dava tempo de descansar um pouco, afinal ser líder de torcida não era nada fácil, não com Sue Sylvester como treinadora. Resolvera fechar os olhos um pouco.

* * *

Depois de um tempo tomando um belo banho e se arrumando, Finn finalmente estava pronto. Iria atrás de Rachel para irem quando antes de sair Puck lhe chamou:

-Ei, Finn aonde vai? – Perguntou confuso ao vê-lo mais arrumado que o normal.

-Ah cara, vou levar a Rachel no Breadstix. – Disse com a voz mais natural do mundo.

-Cara, mais ela é sua aposta! – Exclamou – E Além do mais isso é quase como dar esperanças para ela. E você se lembrado que a gente falou: Sem dar nenhuma esperança!

-Puck, eu não estou dando esperanças para ela! – Disse já meio alterado saindo do vestiário.

-Vai entender! – Puck disse para si mesmo ao ver o amigo saindo do vestiário.

Finn estava caminhando em direção a tal sala do Glee Club. Ao se aproximar de uma porta escuta uma voz. "Maravilhosa" ficou encantado ao ouvir aquela voz. Mas ficou mais surpreso ao ver de quem era a voz.

_I can't rest, i can't fight  
All i need is you and i  
Without you  
Without you_

_Oh, oh, oh  
You, you, you  
Without  
You, you, you  
Without you_

Não acreditava aquela voz não podia sair de uma minúscula garota como Rachel, nem sabe quanto tempo ficou ali a admirando. Mas quando viu que ela tinha cantando as ultimas notas da música resolveu entrar. Fez um barulho de como estivesse limpando a garganta. A garota percebeu que não estava mais sozinha.

-Hey! Er... Eu ouvi você cantando. Você canta perfeitamente bem! Estou sem palavras!

-Obrigado! – Disse meio envergonhada.

-Sério Rachel, como vocês nunca ganharam? Sabe com você aqui, no coral. – Disse Finn, bem entusiasmado por sinal.

-Bom, vai saber por que né? – Ficou em silêncio – Vamos?

-Vamos claro! – Disse e ofereceu seu braço para ela, que pegou sem hesitar.

* * *

Droga! Droga! Droga! Já eram 19h15m quando Quinn acordou, estava atrasada, muito atrasada! Toda mulher sabe que 45 minutos não dava tempo de se arrumar decentemente. Mas Quinn teria que fazer milagre.

Foi correndo tomar seu banho, agradeceu que já tinha separado a roupa. Já devidamente vestida, sentou-se na sua penteadeira. Ainda tinha meia hora. Arrumou o cabelo e passou uma maquiagem básica.

Terminou e olhou as horas ainda tinha mais 10 minutos. Desceu e ficou na sala, esperando.

10 minutos se passaram quando ouviu um buzina. 20h00m em ponto! Saiu de casa. Seus pais não estavam como sempre. Viajando a negócios.

Ao sair de casa Sam achou que não poderia haver perfeição, até ver Quinn descendo os degraus da casa, com o vento batendo em seu rosto. Ficou simplesmente hipnotizado. Ela chegou perto do carro, onde Sam estava encostado.

-Uau! Quinn, você está linda! – Disse ainda a admirando-a.

-Obrigado! Você também não está nada mal!

-Err... Obrigado. Vamos? – Perguntou pegando a sua mão e a conduzindo-a até a porta do carro – Senhorita? – Disse, enquanto abria a porta e apontava para dentro.

Ela não resistiu. Não resistiu porque ele fez uma voz totalmente engraçada. Jogou a cabeça para trás rindo. Enquanto "tentava" entrar no carro.

* * *

Finn e Rachel chegaram ao Breadstix um pouco depois de saírem da escola.

Foram até uma mesa, ao se sentarem logo um garçom chegou perguntando o que queriam.

Ficou aquele silêncio constrangedor. Não sabiam o que dizer na escola a conversa fluía só que aqui não conseguiam simplesmente falar nada. Decido a falar algo, Finn começou:

-Então, como em todo encontro – só pela voz dava de ver que estava nervoso – Sabe, me diga mais sobre você.

-Ah, bom que posso dizer que você não sabe? Já sabe que tenho dois pais gays, sou do Glee Club e só! Ah, pretendo ir para Nova York quando eu terminar aqui, para fazer faculdade lá.

Finn não pode evitar deixar de sorrir ao ouvir isso, mas por que será que ele tinha ficado tão magoado ao ouvir os planos dela de ir para Nova York?

-Mas e você Finn? Nunca me falou nada. O que quer fazer? – Perguntou realmente interessada.

-Ainda não sei, mas vamos falar de outra coisa esse tudo de futuro me assusta. – Finn.


End file.
